


Baby's Breath

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Accidentally setting your treehouse on fire, leads to some personal magic lessons from Peter. Feelings are un earthed but does it really matter if you can't even remember it.





	Baby's Breath

Your cheeks got hot as you desperately tried to stop the fire from spreading further gripping a bucket of water you had you poured it directly over the fire. Sighing with relief as you saw the fire be put out you sat on the floor running your hands through your hair. A knock at your door startled you as you sat up looking at the door.

“It’s Peter.” Peter said from the other side of the door, scrambling off the floor you grabbed a chair placing it against the now black scorched wall and floor, as well as couple of random items and throwing them over the chair covering up as much as possible. Running to the door you threw it opened coming face to face with Peter.

“Are you alright?” Peter asked as he craned his neck and looked around the room.

“Yea. Great, real peachy.” You said as you tried wiping sweat off your forehead.

“Really?” Peter said as he knitted his eyebrows together pushing his tongue against his teeth. “Well then why is your wall all burned up?” Peter asked as he leaned against the door frame looking from the wall to you.

“It’s not. The floor is also burned.” You sighed as you stepped out of the way for Peter to fully look at what you did. Peter stepped inside of your tree house as he walked towards the chair moving it aside letting out a chuckle.

“Well arson is always fun but why did you do it to your own room?” Peter asked as he kicked at the burned pieces of black wood that was coming off.

“I didn’t mean to it just sort of happened.” You said moving your hands around as you tried avoiding all eye contact with Peter.

“Well come to my tree house tomorrow at 8AM sharp.” Peter said as he looked closely at the wall, poking at it as he turned back to head out the door.

“Wait what for?” You called out to Peter.

“Don’t worry about it it’ll be fun.” Peter said as he turned back and smiled at you before disappearing.

Crawling into bed you tossed and turned unsure what tomorrow held for you. Peter was very unpredictable and often too mean for your own liking the more you could possibly avoid him the better. You fell into an uneasy sleep. Your dreams were full of things that held for you in the morning made you uneasy as you tossed and turned. The early morning sun peaked in through your window waking you up from the deep sleep, stretching and yawning you rubbed your eyes looking out the window to see the birds singing outside.

“Oh shit.” You cursed under your breath as you threw the covers off you and scrambled to put on some clothes rushing to get out the door as you buttoned up your shirt, put some pants on and shoved your feet into some shoes . Running out the door as you skipped a couple of ladder steps running to Peter’s tree house as the cool morning air hit your face. Scrambling up the ladder, knocking on the door as you tried catching your breath.

“Come in.” Peter called out, as you let yourself inside you noticed a table set up with a bunch of bottles on top of it and a row of bookshelves covering an entire wall behind it. Peter tearing his eyes off the book on his lap as he took a quick glance at you. “You want to fix your shirt?” Peter said as he placed his feet on the ground as he bookmarked the page he was reading before shutting the book.

“Umm yea.” You said as you tried unbuttoning your shirt to fix it but your hands weren’t cooperating as your buttons wouldn’t come off. Getting off his chair Peter let the book fall on to the chair as he made his way towards you.

“Calm down y/n.I know you run late sometimes so I’ve only been awake for 20 minutes” Peter said as he held his hands up at you. “Here I’ll get it.” Peter said as he looked up at you waiting for a response, shaking your head giving him permission as you felt your hands too numb to actually do anything. Peter’s hands unbutton your top button putting it through the correct hole, letting your hands fall to your side looked at Peter’s face carefully as he continued fixing your shirt. “There you go now let’s get started.” Peter said as he shoved his hands inside his pockets.

“Oh and if you’re going to keep staring at my face your going to set something else on fire.” Peter said as he turned to grab a couple of bottles off the table.

“What? No I wasn’t.” You stampered out as tugged at the hem of your shirt.

“No need to get embarrassed” Peter smiled at you as he stepped away from the table and towards you once more. “Come on let me teach you.” Peter said as he grabbed your hand pulling you towards the table.

“What are you going to teach me?” You questioned him as you looked at all the containers scattered around the table.

“Magic obviously.” Peter said as he scanned his eyes across the page and grabbing a couple of different containers placing it in front of the both of you.

“Why?” You asked turning your face to look at Peter as he continued the get some items.

“Well I can’t have your burning down all of Neverland, now can I?” Peter said as he continued doing what he was doing. “Here I know you don’t like touching stuff that’s slimy so you can use a little spoon or I can do it if you want.” Peter said as he placed a jar of some weird looking good in front of you.

“How did you know I don’t like touching slimy things?” You questioned as you looked at him from the corner of your eye as he continued to touch random jars.

“You said something once when the boys were trying to make you hold a frog and the other time with a snail.” Peter said as he shrugged his shoulders as he continued to do what he was doing. Staying quiet you looked at the weird ingredients in the containers.

“Okay so I’ll start you off with a healing potion. I can’t have you dying on me.” Peter said as he smiled at you as he placed a jar in your hand. “Here put three of those leaves in this.” He said as he handed you a bowl. Pulling out three leaves you placed them inside the bowl and placing the jar next to it.

“10 of the babys breath.” He said passing you some dried flowers in a little bowl, picking 10 of the little flowers and putting them on top of the leaves. “And I’ll put some of the unicorns saliva.” He said as he side stepped closer to you as he reached in the jar to get bits out of it and into the bowl. Scrunching your face in disgust Peter looked at your face letting out a laugh.

“It’s actually edible and really good.” Peter said as his fingers dripped from the shiny liquid.

“But it’s saliva.” You said as you continued looking at Peter in disgust.

“Yea well it kinda tastes like honey mixed with jam.” Peter said as he licked his fingers to prove to you that he wasn’t kidding. “Here stick out your tongue.” Peter said, doing as he said he dropped some of the liquid into your tongue. Swallowing it you were pleasantly surprised.

“Mmm that’s really good.” You said as you grabbed the jar turning it in your hands.

“See I wouldn’t lie to you.” Peter said with a smiled as he turned back to his book, pouring a bit of clear liquid and handed it to you. “Pour that into the bowl and fuck let me find where I left those teeth.” Peter said as you let the liquid fall into the floor, seeing it turn a bright shade of blue the sweet smell filled your nose.

“Where does the blue color come from?” You asked as you took a deep breath of the honeycomb smelling potion.

“Blue?” Peter said as he stopped looking for what he was looking for. “Shit y/n don’t smell that!” Peter said as he rushed over to you as you began swaying side to side as he tried keeping you on your feet. Your sight became hazy as if a shiny blue dreamy veil was set over your eyes, soon your mind became hazy. Everything seemed rather dream like.

“Hey hey you’re alright here follow me.” Peter said as he lead you to the couch, letting him set you down and before you hit the cushion you stampede towards the table.

“Can I have some of these?” You said as you grabbed the jar filled with dried baby’s breath showing it to Peter who looked very dreamy in a hue of blue.

“Here I’ll give you some fresh one’s.” Peter said as he grabbed the jar out of your hands and placing it back on the table as he tried to set you down on the couch once again. As he set you down he sat down next to you, being stuck between the arm rest and Peter. “Here you go” Peter said as he handed you a bundle of fresh baby’s breath twirling them around your hand.

“Thanks.” You said to him with a goofy smile that made Peter’s heart skip a beat.

“I know they’re your favorites.” Peter said as he looked at you as you continued to admire the flowers. “I planted some around the island so you wouldn’t be so sad.” Peter said as he let each word fall out of his mouth.

“I wouldn’t be so sad if you wouldn’t keep me here.” You said as let your head fall on his shoulder feeling your eyes get heavier, feeling Peter’s breath hitch in his chest.

“It’s hard to explain but I can see a dark cloud hang over you and I know something is coming for you but I don’t know when or where or even why.” Peter said as he let out a sight knowing you wouldn’t remember most of what was happening. Your eyes got to heavy to keep them awake, motoning for him to scoot over as you rested your head on his lap.

“I wish I would’ve met you in another lifetime.” Peter said as he started placing some flowers in your hair.

“I like knowing you in this life.” You said as you began drifting off into sleep. Peter’s hands hovered over your hair as his heart swelled in his chest, left utterly speechless.


End file.
